


Buds and Blooms

by KhadaVengean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Time Skip, Relationship Study, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Two love stories: one in the past, one in the future.But both stories started with a bouquet of flowers.(Spoilers for Cindered Shadows!)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Buds and Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from. xD
> 
> I spontaneously got this idea when I've seen of Jeralt and Sitri together side by side and my mind just thought: "Hey, how about These two could be Byleth and Dimitri instead" and yeah, this is it. Yikes.
> 
> Wrote this in thirty minutes at 1 am. Double yikes. 
> 
> I haven't played Cindered Shadows yet but got myself spoilered because I'm dumb and it got recommended in Youtube. Whoops. 
> 
> Caught the feels and I will probably Keep writing for These two Pairings. I just like the similarities too much. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be aware of that.
> 
> [The picture I mentioned](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fireemblem/images/0/0c/FETH_CG_artwork_of_Jeralt_and_Sitri.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20200213171857)

Once upon a past, she saw a young love budding in a field of flowers.

A young knight, strong and loyal, bore a face scarred with the experiences of the battlefield. Whatever a fight brought with itself, it was evident in his features. The cross-shaped scar on his left cheek spoke a story worthy of a night and she was assured that beneath his armor lay multiple others, some white, carrying a story of the past or even still red ones, speaking of the present. The part of his skin that wasn’t harmed was telling a tale of a possible future, where muscles were ripped and flesh torn apart by the tip of a blade.

And right next to him a human being so different to his own. Kind, fragile, filled with love and kindness. The possibility of blood-shedding and fighting so far away from her pure mind that she was one of a kind. Her green hair that flew over her back, her bright eyes that sparkled with a free spirit and a light that would never fade and carry on beyond all eternity.

A war torn warrior, having seen so much darkness already, and an angel, carrying the light of the sun inside their heart. Two people, so incredibly different from each other.

But when Jeralt handed Sitri a pair of pink flowers, in their full bloom, the eyes of her beloved ~~_sistermotherdaughter_~~ girl shone with so much happiness and love that Rhea couldn’t bring herself to speak. She knew when a tragedy was beginning.

And what a beautiful tragedy it was. A story she couldn’t stop from happening.

* * *

Once upon a present, Lady Rhea saw a picture so similar to the one twenty-two years ago.

The young man was so similar to his predecessor – a man from the kingdom, a war torn warrior, having seen so much darkness already with skin that spoke of past, present and future. Of a soul that spoke of future, present and past. Of a mind that possessed both light and dark.

The young woman bearing a face of kindness and gentleness, her face drawn into a harmonic expression. Hair that merely brushed her shoulders and reached the top of her spine. A trained body, the opposite of fragile, but her smile was tender and easily breakable when the young man passed her a small bouquet of daisies. She recognized them – many girls picked them to pass them to the people they are thankful for.

The young prince’s face was covered in a blush, the color rising to his cheeks when he spoke with hesitation and her ~~_daughtermothersister_ ~~ merely tilted her head and smiled again, little dibs in her cheeks.

A teacher and a student. And yet, so much more lay inside between them. How they moved, how they spoke, the way _she smiled._ For a moment, she didn’t see Byleth or Dimitri – she only saw Jeralt and Sitri, sitting side by side.

She didn’t see a mercenary and a prince. But a knight and a nun.

Rhea blinked once and the picture in front of her eyes was that of two souls, longing to each other. A darkness searching for the light and a light unaware of its own power.

He laughed, she smiled.

Would the story find a happy or a sad end?

* * *

Once upon a future, things have changed. The flow of time brought them together and now, she didn’t have any power left.

A king and a queen. The sovereign of a state and the ruler of a church. A leader and his strategist. Two warriors.

Husband and wife. Man and woman.

Rhea chided herself.

Dimitri and Byleth.

This time, she didn’t look at them from high above – she was only a couple of meters away, obscured in the shadows where she belonged. This wasn’t her world anymore. This wasn’t her place to inhabit.

They laughed together – Byleth’s, her beloved Byleth’s, laughter rang loud and clear through the space around them and the sound brought a tender flavor into her mouth. One which she hadn’t thought to taste in so long.

The king passed a single flower to his beloved and Byleth’s eyes shone with happiness and love. Love, so much incredible and deep love.

She leaned into him and kissed him slowly, the flower held tenderly in her hand. Her free hand grabbed his and their rings were glinting in the light.

They separated and the queen leaned her forehead against her king’s. He hummed and they enjoyed the peace and quiet.

* * *

Rhea turned around and left Garreg Mach for eternity. While she walked, she prayed for Jeralt and Sitri – the two who once fell prey to a tragedy – for their happiness in the afterlife, by her mother’s side.

She stepped from the darkness into the light and the sun greeted her skin like a kiss on her forehead.

She prayed for Dimtri and Byleth, for king and queen, warriors, darkness and light, two souls who found each other in the vast sea of souls. Her prayer was simple.

But she knew they didn’t need it.

Rhea knew that both of these people held past, present and futures in their hands. A world they could form.

A world she didn’t have a place in anymore. And with that, she was content with.


End file.
